The Unconscious Don't Lie
by 11Alexandria7
Summary: A series of smutty one shots and challenges.. EO of course.
1. Heels

**I plan on making this into a series of smutty one shots, cause really, that's what we all want.. Lol. Send me a request in a review/message! =) I'll take one word challenges too! (I like those)**

**Things you need to know: Set during Season 4, Episode 16 "Tortured." Also, Elliot and Kathy are separated, waiting to divorce.**

**And for the people who will say something, let's just pretend she isn't wearing tights under her skirt, ok? Lol, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elliot sat in an interrogation room with SVU's latest suspect, Paulie Obregano. Olivia was in the bathroom, changing into a skirt and heels. If this was really their man, he wouldn't be able to resist her. Although, what man in his right man would be able to resist Olivia Benson anyway?<p>

"Are we going to do this or what?" Obregano asked, getting annoyed with waiting.

Elliot just stared at him.

The door opened, then, and in stepped Olivia.

Obregano may not have reacted, but Elliot sure did.

All he could do was stare at her long legs, accentuated by the black stilettos. Twere doing something to him that Kathy hadn't done in years. Actually, never had he had such a reaction to Kathy, or any woman, now that he thought about it.

A few minutes in the room, and Obregano's lack of a foot fetish quickly had him lead out of interrogation by their Captain, probably to be let go.

"Dammit." Olivia muttered, "I thought he was our guy."

She stood to leave, but Elliot was up quickly, and closed the door before she was able to walk out.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Elliot said nothing. He looked at her as a lion would look at it's prey.

Olivia's panties became soaked.

He moved closer to her, as she backed away.

"El.." she whispered hoarsely.

"You should have picked a different pair of heels." he responded, his voice low and full of lust.

"Kathy." If the name had come out of anyone else, his rock hard member would have gone completely limp.

But this was Olivia. She could describe probably describe an STD that Munch had in full detail and it would be sexy as hell.

"Getting divorced." he said as she hit the table.

They were so close now, not yet touching, but they could feel the heat from each others' bodies.

"Oh." she said, looking up into his blue eyes. They were the darkest she had ever seen them.

"Liv.." he whispered, almost closing the distance between them, hesitating just enough so that if she wanted to stop him, she could.

But when she made no movement, he pressed his lips to hers.

And a beast was unleashed.

His hands quickly went to the hem of her shirt, lifting it up. She lifted her arms to help him, and the offending garment was off.

Elliot attatched his lips to her neck, kissing, then biting, then licking. He kissed up to her behind ear, and she began to squirm as he found a certain spot.

His hands palmed her breasts over her pink lacy bra, and soon she became frustrated with the cloth.

She pushed his hands off her, and reached behind her, quickly undid bra, throwing it across the room. She grabbed his hands again, and put them back on her breasts.

He picked his head up momentarily and smirked at her.

"Shut up, Stabler." she said, kissing him.

Looks like he wasn't the only beast in the room unleashed.

Elliot broke all contact for a moment, bending down and grabbing her shirt off the floor.

Olivia was confused for a moment, until he spread the shirt out on the table.

"S'cold." he muttered, leaning her down.

Olivia smiled slightly, and then grinned devilishly. She moved her hand down and cupped him through his pants.

Elliot let out a low moan, and watched as she undid his belt, tugging his pants down along with his boxers.

She stared at him for a few seconds, shocked at how large he was.

His member stared her right in the face, standing at attention.

Elliot decided that they had lost contact for long enough, and bent down, attatching his mouth to her right breast.

Olivia gasped, her hands moving to the back of his head, keeping his head there.

He sucked and licked, rolling her hardened nipple around gently, yet roughly at the same time.

Olivia was in Heaven, but she needed more.

He read her thoughts, like he always did, and lifted her hips a bit. Unzipping her skirt, he pulled it off and threw it across the room.

She made a move to take her shoes off, but he stopped her.

"Leave them on."

His hot breath against her ear made her go weak at the knees. Good thing she was on the table.

She nodded, and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to her.

He wasted no time, plunging into her.

She screamed a bit, and he stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, breathlessly.

"No, just give me a second." she said, eyes shut tightly.

He nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and placed his hands on her hips, waiting for her to be ready.

A moment later, she opened her eyes and told him to move.

Needing no other encouragement, he began thrusting. Gently at first, and then harder and faster.

"Oh God, Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

"Fuck, Liv." Elliot said.

By now they were both sweating, and the room smelled of sex.

Feeling his release coming, he began pounding into her harder - if that was possible.

Their skin slapped together, hips meeting hips. Olivia definitely wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

"Oh oh oh!" Olivia screamed, "Right there, don't stop!"

Barely holding on, Elliot's thumb found it's way to her clit, while his other hand found her left breast, squeezing hard.

She had to hang on to the edge of the table in order to not to fall off.

"Olivia!" he yelled as he shot his hot seed into her.

Her inner walls clenched, milking his orgasm, and his thrusts began to slow, riding out both their own orgasms.

Elliot collapsed onto Olivia when they were finished, still inside her.

They both were breathing hard and exhausted.

"Shit, Liv, that was.." Elliot began.

"Incredible." she finished for him.

They both laughed, and quickly got dressed, now suddenly aware of the situation and terrified of getting caught.

They stole glances at each other the rest of the day, laughing, smiling, and giving smoky looks.

At the end of the day, Elliot offered Olivia a ride home.

As they walked - and Olivia slightly limped, to Elliot's satisfaction - to the car, they both thought to themselves, that this was the beginning of something incredible.

And that Olivia would not be taking those stilettos off tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>A little different than anything I have ever done. I usually don't like the interrogation room smut scenes, because they are too AU, but this just kind of came out of me..<strong>

**Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review and send in requests/challenges!**

**Also, I didn't get a chance to really double check this before I uploaded it. So sorry for any mistakes. **

**Review!  
><strong>


	2. The Brood

**Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions!**

**Shout out to sassychicana or being the first to review! And for writing such nice things =)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, they'd already have like 12 babies.**

**Things you need to know: Season 1, Elliot and Olivia have been dating for 6 months, Elliot is divorced.**

**Just warning you, this may be a little OOC. Not too bad though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Olivia Benson did not get scared.<p>

Olivia Benson did not get scared of horror movies.

Olivia Benson did not get scared of horror movies in front of Elliot Stabler.

When the topic of horror movies first came up a few weeks ago, she didn't expect it to escalate into anything. Since she told Elliot she had never been scared by a movie, it was like he was on a mission. Almost every night, he had come home with a different scary movie, and watched her the entire time to see if it would frighten her. She didn't know why he wanted to scare her so badly, but she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of winning.

At least, that was before he brought home The Brood. Some movie made in 1979 that she had never seen. Something about it absolutely crept her out. Especially the mutant children. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help but be a teeny bit afraid.

Not that she let Elliot see that. Dealing with criminals for so long had taught her how to mask her emotions.

After the movie was over, and Olivia's heart began to return to normal. She turned to look at Elliot.

He looked disappointed.

She had fooled him.

"Are we done with this now?" she asked, getting off the couch and walking towards the bedroom.

"There has to be ONE movie that freaks you out! It is impossible not to have at least one." he responded, following her.

Olivia didn't say anything, only rolled her eyes for effect.

They entered the bedroom and Olivia did a quick and subtle sweep of the room with her eyes. She felt embarrassed and a bit childish.

Soon they were dressed in pajamas and getting into bed. Recently, Elliot had been spending more and more time at Olivia's apartment. Most nights he just stayed there.

"Goodnight." he said and kissed her.

"Night." she said.

* * *

><p>A half hour went by, and Olivia was still awake. Next to her, Elliot was on his back snoring softly.<p>

Her senses were really playing tricks on her. She couldn't close her eyes if she wanted, every noise made her heart beat, and every now and then she swore she felt something on her leg.

She snuggled a little closer to Elliot after the furnace made a particularly loud noise.

This was ridiculous. She is a Detective of the NYPD for Christ's sake!

And with that Olivia closed her eyes determinately and tried to force herself to sleep.

Thirty seconds later the slamming of a door in the hallway outside the apartment had her sitting straight up.

"Liv?" Elliot asked groggily. The sudden loss of warmth had caused him to wake up.

"Sorry." she said laying back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked, now fully awake and a bit worried.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." she said, turning away from him.

"Liv?" he asked again, putting a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"I just thought I heard something, it isn t a big deal, Elliot."

She cringed when she heard him suddenly gasped.

"The movie scared you." he stated, proud of himself for the sudden realization.

"Don't be ridiculous." she said, faking a scoff.

"You're scared." he said simply.

"No I'm not." she said a little louder.

When he didn't say anything else, she looked over her shoulder to see him grinning at her.

"Fine! That damn movie freaked me out ok? Are you happy now?" she said, annoyed and embarrassed.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." he said, pulling her into his arms.

"I hate you." she said, snuggling into his bare chest.

"I'll protect you." he said smugly.

"Oh jeez." she said, rolling her eyes for real this time.

Suddenly Elliot got an idea.

"Why don't I just take your mind off it?" He suggested.

"How will you do that?" she asked, not getting the hint.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, Elliot was on top of her, kissing her.

She moaned, suddenly forgetting what they had been talking about a minute before.

Elliot broke the kiss, and trailed his tongue along her jawline, making his way to behind her ear. The spot that drove her absolutely crazy. He kissed, nipped, and licked at the spot while his hands roamed her body. One hand cupped her covered breast, while the other ran up and down her thigh.

She moaned and did some roaming of her own, cupping his already hard member through his sweats.

"Off." she commanded.

Elliot quickly removed the pants along with his boxers in one swift movement. He lifted her shirt up and off, and immediately attached his mouth to her breasts. He swirled his tongue around her peaked nipple, and gently bit and licked, while his hand worked the other breast, squeezing and pulling.

Olivia was in Heaven, and before he knew it, Elliot was under Olivia, and she had taken control.

She smiled at him. An evil looking smile.

Then slowly she was sliding away from him, down his legs. She took special care in avoiding his throbbing member on her way down.

Then, she lowered her face to his sex, and stopped just before she met it. She looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over, he was panting, anticipation written all over his face.

Then, he saw nothing but stars.

Olivia took his member into his mouth.

"Fuck." Elliot muttered.

She took him in completely, and then slowly rose up, and then back down, gaining speed with each movement.

She did that thing that he loved, swirling her tongue around his tip each time she came up.

When she cupped his balls with her hand gently, he pulled her off of him.

"Baby.. If you want this to last you have to stop." he said, trying to gain control over himself.

She smiled at him. Usually, she hated when a boyfriend called her baby, but with Elliot, she absolutely loved it. He almost never did it, and it made her feel special when he did.

She leaned down, her breath hot on his ear and whispered, "I'm so wet, El."

Elliot groaned loudly.

Olivia kissed him, and then gently sank down on him.

Once he was fully inside her, she took a moment to let her insides get used to him. He was a large man, the largest she had ever had in fact, and he always stretched her as far as she could go.

"You ok?" he asked, willing himself not to thrust up. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah." she replied, eyes closed.

After a few more seconds, she began to rise. Once he was almost completely out of her, she sank back down again, eliciting a moan from Elliot.

She began to go harder and faster. Soon, they could hear the sound of skin slapping as their sexes met.

"God, El!" Olivia whined.

Elliot watched her above him and almost lost it right there. Her head was thrown back in ecstacy, hands on his chest, giving him a full view of her breasts as they bounced with each thrust. God she was so incredibly sexy. He was so fucking lucky.

He switched their positions again, in order to be able to thrust faster and harder.

"Ahhh... Elliot!" Olivia cried out. Her nails raked down his back, leaving scratch marks no doubt. That only turned him on more.

"So fucking tight, Liv." he said, pounding into her.

That was another thing he loved about her. He could be a little rough, and she was into it. He had always had to be delicate when he was with Kathy. But Olivia was just as animalistic as he was.

Elliot felt his release coming, but he wanted them to come together, like they always did. So he moved his right hand, keeping the left beside her head for leverage, down and in between them, his thumb meeting her clit.

The added pleasure drove her over the edge. Her insides clenched, causing him to undwind as well.

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed.

He had learned that she was a screamer too. And he fucking loved it.

Elliot grunted and practically growled as he came, slowing down his thrusts, allowing both of them to ride out their orgasms.

Once they came back down from their high, Elliot collapsed next to her, pulling her into his arms.

He kissed her sweetly.

"I love you." he said, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you too." she panted.

"Still scared of the movie?" he asked.

"What movie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Review! I welcome constructive criticism!<strong>

**Send me requests and challenges too!**


End file.
